


Demons

by cyclogenesis (addictedkitten)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/cyclogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediate post-ep for 3.14, Dangerous Liaisons. After sleeping with Damon, Rebekah finds Elena so she can brag. But that's not quite the way things end up going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

Fuck Elena Gilbert. That’s how Rebekah feels, that’s the entirety of Rebekah’s reasoning for climbing in Elena’s window, skin wind-cooled from racing to get here, leaving Damon naked and protesting that they could easily have another round. She’d had Damon; he wasn’t as interesting as his brother. He didn’t make her dead heart pound. But the night wasn’t emptied of thrills yet, not with stories to tell and a girl to tell them to - a girl lying on her back on the bed as Rebekah pushes the window up, focusing so intently on what she’s doing that she doesn’t even turn at the sound of motion, just keeps up what she’s doing, where she’s touching, what she’s - oh what a precious, precious evening this is. Sweet little Elena, beloved by all, is _masturbating_. Rebekah could just die all over again, it’s so perfect. 

“Who are you thinking about?” Rebekah asks, smiling widely as she slips in through the window. “If you need help imagining how Damon would touch you, I can certainly tell you all about it in detail.”

Elena jerks her hand away from between her legs, body arching up in shock as she opens her mouth to scream. Rebekah’s on her before she can, holding Elena down to the bed, hand over her mouth. Elena’s eyes are wide and scared, as they should be. Beneath Rebekah she’s fever hot, barely sweating in her little bra and panties. Her hands clutch at Rebekah’s arms, fingertips just slick, and Rebekah licks her lips, wanting it. She’d thought perhaps a nice taunting would cap off the evening just right; tell Elena in vicious detail what Damon did to her, and how it compared to the way she and Stefan used to tear each other apart, mouths still wet with champagne and blood from speakeasy waitresses. But this, oh, this is quite a bit better. Elena’s trembling from much more than just fear. She must have been right on the edge of coming, she must be so _frustrated_. It’s delicious in the air around them, the smell of lonely sex. 

“You know, it’s been ages since I had a woman,” Rebekah says. Elena’s eyes widen, and she bucks up against Rebekah’s body. Rebekah pushes her thigh up hard between Elena’s legs in retaliation, and Elena moans beneath her hand, caught and ashamed. “And you’re just dying for it, aren’t you? Look at you, darling. All these boys practically begging to fuck you but you won’t let any of them, will you?” She leans in, pressing her nose to Elena’s neck, dragging her teeth along Elena’s jaw. “You poor thing, no wonder you’re desperate. How long’s it been?”

It’s a gamble, letting her fingers flutter against Elena’s mouth, lightening the press so Elena can speak or scream. “What are you doing?” Elena gasps, muffled. Rebekah draws her hand away, but not before caressing Elena’s bottom lip. 

“I just came over to chat,” Rebekah says. “Catch up on the latest gossip, you know, who’s kissing who and,” she pauses to grind her bare thigh up between Elena’s legs, slipping a little against the wet nylon of Elena’s panties, “all that,” she finishes. Elena bites her lip, and Rebekah can feel it, feel how hard her body is trying not to respond, fairly quaking with the need to be touched. Rebekah gets a nice grip on Elena’s thigh and hauls her up close, forcing Elena to grind against her. 

“Oh god,” Elena says, her voice breaking. She digs her fingers into Rebekah’s arms, but not like she’s trying to push her away. 

“I just had Damon,” Rebekah confides. Elena startles against her, eyes darting up to look at Rebekah, searching her face as if hoping to find a lie there. “Well, he’d probably say he had me. But you know how boys are. He would have left marks on me, if I were human. I bet he wouldn’t leave marks on you, though,” Rebekah says, musing. She runs a hand down Elena’s side, thumbing the soft skin below her breast, the hard underwire of her bra. She knows exactly where she could reach in and pull out Elena’s still-beating heart without getting jabbed by any splintering ribs. 

“You slept with him?” Elena asks. She sounds hurt, of course she does. As if she hadn’t been the one to tell Damon no in the first place. Rebekah pushes her thigh up again, a hot drag against Elena’s clit through nylon, and Elena cries out. 

“We hardly slept,” scoffs Rebekah. She keeps doing it, enjoying the way Elena takes it, enjoying the feel of Elena getting wetter for her, from her. “It was quite nice, doing something in this town that doesn’t involve _you_. But then the whole time, while Damon was fucking me, while I was scratching my nails down his back, I still couldn’t get away from you. Not because he wished I was you. I just kept thinking to myself how pleased I would be to finally get one over on you. Do you know how aggravating that is?” she asks, and gets her hands beneath Elena’s back, pulling Elena up against her. “Everyone in this town is obsessed with you, Elena, even me. Do you know how badly I wanted to be your friend?”

Elena’s mouth drops open in surprise and Rebekah wants none of it. She kisses Elena, then, licking at Elena’s lip and pushing her tongue in to follow, nice and sweet like girls kiss each other, nothing possessive. Elena’s hands move down her back, holding her there, and it’s Rebekah’s turn to be surprised. Knowing Elena this is a prelude to a dagger in her heart, but Rebekah would have noticed it, wouldn’t she? No, this feels like an apology. She bites down on Elena’s lower lip, sharp and quick, and Elena pulls back with a gasp. 

“Stefan’s a better fuck than Damon,” Rebekah says, conversationally. She sits up, keeping her eyes on Elena as she strips her dress off, then her bra, then her underwear. Elena swallows, staring at her. “Though I’ve only had Damon the once, so perhaps it’s not a fair basis for comparison. And I was really in love with Stefan, you know. Stuck on him, like we used to say. Doesn’t that always make it better, when you really love the boy?” She leans down over Elena’s body, cupping one of Elena’s breasts. It’s fits just right in her hand. She slips her hand around and Elena arches up, letting her get to the clasp of her bra, letting her take it off. It takes a second of fumbling - last time Rebekah slept with a girl it was corsets; the unlacing took ages. She doesn’t miss that. 

“Still, you should give Damon a try. We had fun.” Rebekah licks her lips. Girl talk, that’s what she’d like. Just to sit and chat about boys, silly boys, with someone who understands. Elena could tell her all about Matt, too. 

“I can’t, not with Damon,” Elena says, shaking her head. “It’s too complicated.” Rebekah’s hands cup her breasts, thumbs catching on her nipples, and Elena’s breath catches on a moan.

“Good thing this is easy then,” Rebekah says. She slides her hands down Elena’s thighs, slips her fingers in Elena’s panties, and pulls them down and off. Elena lets her, Elena absolutely _lets_ her do it, and Rebekah understands with vicious clarity what has half this fucking town so obsessed with her. It feels like a _privilege_. It feels like something she’ll have to fuck someone else to forget. 

“I thought you wanted to kill me,” Elena says, spread out naked under her. Rebekah raises an eyebrow and straddles Elena’s waist, shifting down toward her thighs and getting her hands in the right place to tilt Elena’s hips up. Rebekah presses downward, and their clits grind against each other, hard and good enough to make Rebekah shudder. Elena’s head moves back against her pillow, side to side as she arches up, and Rebekah does it again, and again, and again. 

“I do,” Rebekah tells her, thrusting down again, pulling Elena’s body against hers, pressing them together and getting in close enough to scrape her teeth - not her fangs, not yet - against Elena’s neck. “Adds to the thrill, don’t you think?”

Elena doesn’t say anything, just bites her lip and moans as Rebekah kisses her neck, licking and sucking there, calling the blood to the surface without trying to take it. The desire to bite is as intoxicating as the feel of Elena’s body against hers, anticipation sending her close to the edge already, thrusting down hard enough that Elena cries out, quiet but desperate, each time they grind together. Elena’s shaking, her fingers digging into Rebekah’s back hard enough that she’d be leaving marks if Rebekah’s skin would bear them for more than a moment. 

Rebekah slams her hips down, hard enough that Elena’s cry has an edge of hurt. Elena grabs her hard and bites viciously down on Rebekah’s neck in retaliation. That does it; Rebekah comes, muffling her cry in Elena’s throat. She feels her eyes go dark, and her fangs come out, pressing against the purpling mark she’s left on Elena’s neck. Rebekah’s no child, though, she doesn’t have to give into her urges. 

Not all of them, anyway; she snarls helplessly against Elena’s skin and then moves downward, dragging the flats of her fingertips down Elena’s chest before roughly parting Elena’s thighs and pushing her tongue right up into Elena’s cunt, hot and wet and smelling so strongly of lust and Elena. Rebekah could just eat her up, and she does, stroking her tongue inside as Elena bites down on her own fist to stop crying out. Oh god, she wants to sink her teeth into Elena’s thighs and suck all the blood out of her and kill her and then have her as a pet forever, a companion, writhing deliciously like this whenever Rebekah wants her, there to spread her legs and let Rebekah push her fingers up inside her and suck on her clit and flick her tongue hard against it until Elena shakes out an orgasm just like she’s doing now, choking out Rebekah’s name in a broken voice just like this, always just like this. Rebekah fucks her through it, tasting her. 

She had this all wrong; it wasn’t fucking Damon that made her want to come and tell Elena all about it, it’s fucking Elena that’s the real prize. She wants to go and kiss Damon, kiss Stefan, kiss Matt and kiss anyone else who’s ever wanted Elena so they’ll all know that Rebekah’s tasted her now, _had_ her. Tell them all about it and see how jealous they all are. 

“Oh my god,” Elena murmurs. She lets her trembling thighs relax, and Rebekah strokes fond fingers over her warm skin, smiling hot and satisfied up at her. Elena looks back, clearly starting to realize what she’s done, what they’ve done, her own foolishness in letting Rebekah do this. Rebekah had always figured Elena for a thrill seeker, given the company she keeps, but likely this is the first time she’s done anything like this. Even if she’s turned eventually, this will still be the first time she’s slept with a girl, with - an enemy? An enemy, that’s what Rebekah supposes she is. She’s heard the term frienemy before, she rather likes that one. That might work. 

“Don’t fret darling, you were wonderful,” Rebekah says. She’s quite the considerate lover, when she can be bothered. Damon didn’t get this treatment. Stefan may have. It was a long time ago. 

“You too,” says Elena, faintly, polite little human that she is. 

A knock suddenly sounds at the door, and Rebekah startles up, staring at it. It’s Alaric, calling out, “Hey Elena, you okay in there? I thought I heard noises.”

“Fine, Ric!” Elena calls back, looking at Rebekah with wide eyes. “Go back to sleep, I’m alright.”

Rebekah’s already up and getting dressed. Elena stares at her, still breathing a little heavily, until Rebekah’s zipped back up and smiling at her. She can’t resist leaving Elena with one last kiss before making her exit, too quick for Elena to stop her. She’s really not up for a chat session about what all that meant, not now or ever. What is it about humans that she always finds so damnably irresistible? A thousand years and she still hasn’t learned.

The worst thing is she doesn’t really have anyone to tell about this. Damon would just get angry, and not in an interesting way, and god only knows what Stefan would do. It’s really time Rebekah got some friends. Maybe she’ll go back to school tomorrow and try to turn some cheerleaders for company.


End file.
